Never let me go
by Patachon
Summary: Une vie pouvant paraître bien idyllique peut s'avérer plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraît. De nombreuses personnes pourront en témoigner. Et tout particulièrement au sein de la WWE...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, et merci beaucoup de vous lancer dans la lecture de Never let me go, la 30 000ème fan fiction de catch sur à cette heure ! Une histoire d'amour, d'action, de haine et de ... Bref ! Ne voyez dans le titre aucun rapport avec un quelconque film ou album, juste un cruel manque d'inspiration pour trouver quelque chose de plus original de la part de l'auteur ... Shame on me...

_Disclaimer :_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent à eux-même ainsi qu'à la WWE, sinon Eden Farrett, qui est une création de ma part, ainsi que Cassidy, son personnage !

J'espère que cette fan fiction vous plaira, et que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser votre avis ou vos commentaire concernant cette histoire ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

C'est dans un sursaut brusque que je me réveille, essoufflée et en nage. Encore des cauchemars. Toujours des cauchemars. Je savais bien que Barbara mentait quand elle disait que je pouvais me passer de somnifères, que la fatigue suffisait. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai eu la faiblesse de l'écouter, une fois encore. Je suis résolument incapable de lui refuser quoi que ça soit ! Le bruit assourdissant qui résonne dans ma tête se calme peu à peu, et laisse rapidement place au silence qui règne sur la chambre. Il ne doit pas être bien tard, puisque pas un rayon de soleil ne filtre au travers de l'épais verre de la fenêtre. Comme toujours, il a mis un point d'honneur à ne pas fermer les volets. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je pivote dans un bruissement de draps, pour faire face à une silhouette se découpant dans l'obscurité. Plus mes yeux s'habituent et plus je distingue les traits du visage de Matthew. Entouré d'un halo d'obscurité, il semble serein. L'un de ses bras enserre toujours ma taille, et celui-ci oppose une légère résistance avant de retomber mollement lorsque je m'extirpe de son étreinte et me glisse hors du lit. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai peur qu'il ne se réveille, mais seul un son discret s'échappe de sa bouche, un souffle ayant glissé contre ses cordes vocales, et il bouge dans un grognement avant de retomber dans un profond et silencieux sommeil. Cette simple vision fait se dessiner sur mes lèvres un sourire attendri. Matthew est certainement le plus gros dormeur que je connaisse. Un rien lui suffit. Un banc, un fauteuil, une chaise … Jusqu'à un simple appui sur un mur lui semblerait confortable. Repenser à sa silhouette vacillante de sommeil appuyée contre un mur de l'aéroport alors que nous sortions d'un long vol épuisant ne fait qu'accentuer mon sourire, jusqu'à me faire étouffer un rictus, et je me faufile discrètement dans notre salle de bain avant de le réveiller en riant toute seule.

Mes vêtements de la veille sont toujours abandonnés à même le sol, posé en tas sur ceux de Matthew, et il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour me glisser dedans. L'organisation n'a jamais réellement été mon fort, et encore moins maintenant que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un ayant un sens du rangement aussi mauvais, voir encore pire que le mien. Malgré tout, avant de quitter la pièce, je prend consciencieusement le temps de replier une à une chacune de ses affaires, fourrant mon nez dans son tee-shirt pour y capter encore son odeur. Celle-ci y demeure toujours imprimée, douce, sucrée, agréable. Je la délaisse cependant pour regagner notre chambre. Matthew n'a toujours pas bougé. Il est toujours là, immobile, serein, perdu dans un rêve certainement agréable au vues du sourire dessiné sur son visage. Je me glisse près de lui et fourre mon portable et ma clé de notre chambre d'hôtel, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue mal rasée et de me glisser hors de la pièce. Rester ici à ne rien faire me paraît être une vraie torture, et mon besoin de prendre l'air commence à sérieusement me chatouiller les sinus. Il faut que je sorte. Que je respire l'air frai du dehors, sans posséder de limites. Les couloirs de l'hôtel son désert, et seul l'écran de mon portable illumine les murs lorsque je me soucie enfin de connaître l'heure. 4h34… Qui se baladerait dehors à une telle heure ? De tous mes amis et collègues, je n'en connais qu'un. Et à l'heure qu'il est, il doit avoir fort mieux à faire.

Malgré le fait que l'hôtel soit parfaitement désert à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, un réceptionniste persiste, totalement avachi sur son comptoir, et je le vois se redresser d'un bond gêné lorsque je débouche dans le hall, dont la seule source de lumière provient de la lampe qui orne son comptoir ciré à la perfection. D'un geste nerveux, le voilà qui lisse sa chemise, remet son nœud papillon en place et baille discrètement, avant de m'offrir un sourire des plus faux. Par pur mécanisme, je lui réponds à l'identique avant d'abandonner mes clés sur le comptoir.

-Ah ! Mademoiselle Cassidy !

D'entendre mon nom de scène me fait tiquer, et je me retourne d'un bond pour faire face au garçon de l'accueil, qui me fait de grands signes, derrière son comptoir.

-Ce n'est peut être pas prudent de sortir la nuit ! Vous devriez vous faire accompagner par quelqu'un !  
-Merci, mais je pense que ça ira !

Lui lâché-je dans un sourire pour la forme avant de faire une nouvelle fois volte face. Mais sa voix me stoppe à nouveau. Et sur un ton identique, il répète : « Mais vous pourriez faire de mauvaise rencontre ! », et malgré la courtoisie que je me force à avoir, je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciel. Cependant, alors que je m'apprête à me tourner à nouveau et pour, je l'espère, la dernière voix, c'est une toute autre voix qui résonne dans la hall désert.

-Je vais aller avec elle.  
-Ne te donne pas cette peine.

Lâché-je froidement en me tournant de l'endroit d'où vient la voix. Stephen s'avance et pénètre dans le halo de lumière, m'adressant un léger signe de la main avant de déposer à son tour sa clé au réceptionniste. Il échange quelques mots avec celui-ci avant de me rejoindre. Mais j'ai déjà gagné l'entrée.

-Une vraie lady attend quand un gentleman se propose de l'accompagner.  
-Je n'ai jamais accepté que tu m'accompagnes.

Conclus-je en haussant les épaules avant de pousser la lourde porte en verre de l'hôtel. L'air froid me prend instantanément à la gorge, et mes poumons sifflent de douleur lorsque j'inspire à en tousser l'air glacé du dehors. Nous sommes fin avril, et pourtant, la nuit avoisine les degrés négatifs. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe Stephen resserrer les deux pans de sa veste et remonter son écharpe autour de son cou, avant que nous ne nous engagions dans les rues désertes de la ville.

-Encore une insomnie ?  
-Encore une, oui.  
-Ca doit être épuisant, à la longue. Déclare-t-il dans un sourire compatissant.  
-On s'y fait.

Je ponctue ma réponse d'un bref haussement d'épaules. C'était certes très pénible, au début. Mais ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude. Au bout d'un certain, ne plus dormir que quelques heures par nuit ne s'avère plus sur fâcheux que ça.

Nous perçons la brume en marchant silencieusement côte à côte. L'envie de parler me manque. Stephen pèse certainement le pour et le contre de ce qu'il s'apprête à dire depuis quelques minutes. Cet homme est le plus méticuleux que je connaisse, et l'inverse m'étonnerait. D'autant plus aux vues de la situation actuelle.

-Que veux Phil ?

Lâché-je froidement, devançant les paroles de l'irlandais qui tourne brusquement la tête de mon coté sans savoir comme réagir, s'il doit afficher satisfaction de ne plus avoir à ruminer ses paroles ou embarras d'être ainsi pris sur le fait. Finalement, il semble opter pour l'embarras et se contente à son tour d'un bref haussement d'épaules, avant d'afficher un air faussement surpris.

-Mais rien du tout ! J'ai une volonté propre hors de Phil, tu sais ?  
-Je sais … Ce n'est pas ta volonté propre que je remets en cause. Simplement le fait que je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu as quelque chose à dire et que tu te retiens. Et étant donné qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose desquelles tu t'abstiens de me parler, j'en déduis qu'il s'agit de Phil. Mais surtout, si j'ai tord arrête moi.

Dis-je d'un ton sarcastique et Stephen se contente, sans surprise, d'obtempérer, avant de lâcher un soupire las.

-Ta logique m'épatera toujours... Mais bon, d'accord … Mais à chaque fois qu'on te parle de lui, tu sors de tes gonds…  
-Va savoir pourquoi.

Sifflé-je entre mes dents, avant de presser le pas. A mon plus grand damne, Stephen m'imite. Et nous voilà bientôt à marcher à la limite de la course, rythmant le silence du bruit sec de nos talons contre le bitume, alors que ni lui ni moi ne lâchons un mot. Je sais très bien qu'il n'a pas renoncé et qu'il retentera de placer ce qu'il voulait me dire à propos de Phil plus tard dans la conversation. Alors, prenant les devant, je m'arrête brusquement, et observe Stephen faire encore quelques pas avant de réaliser que je ne marche plus à ses cotés, et se retournés, surpris, pour me trouver, le dévisageant, sourcils froncés.

-Vas-y. Je t'écoute. Lâché-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Quoi ?

Me demande-t-il, surpris par tant de soudaineté, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un soupire las avant de me remettre à marcher d'un pas lent. Stephen se calque rapidement sur mon pas, et nous repartons au hasard des rues, les mains fermement enfoncées dans nos poches respectives pour fuir le froid environnant s'insinuant dans le moindre interstice de notre peau.

-Il m'avait prévenu …  
-De quoi donc ?  
-Que tu étais toujours d'une humeur massacrante quand tu te réveillais en pleine nuit.  
-Ecoute Stephen, si c'est pour entendre des sarcasmes, je préfère encore marcher toute seule !  
-Pardon, pardon …

Lâche-t-il en levant les mains, le visage éclairé par une expression de pure innocence, avant de s'empresser d'enfoncer à nouveau ses mains au plus profond de ses poches.

-Non, je ne suis pas ici pour te parler de Phil. Pas entièrement en tous cas.  
-Ah ? De quoi veux-tu parler d'autre alors ?  
-Je ne sais pas trop … De toi, pourquoi pas. Ca va, avec Matthew ?  
-Très bien, oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
-Très bonne question. Ca a bien fini par ne plus aller avec…  
-Je t'en supplie, Stephen. S'il te plaît. Je veux bien discuter de plein de choses avec toi, mais pas de ça.

Le ton de ma voix est bien loin de la catégoricité que j'avais espérée, et sonne comme une plainte, une supplication désespérée. Matthew m'avait, un jour, fait la remarque. « Tu es comme un petit oiseau tombé en bas d'un arbre. Du essaye de t'en sortir, mais toute seule, ce n'est pas possible. Tu appelles à l'aide, mais peu de gens te prennent en considération. Ils se disent que, si tu as pu grimper jusque là haut alors qu'eux en sont incapable, tu n'as pas besoin d'eux pour réitérer… Moi, je veux t'aider à remonter. » Avait-il fini par me murmurer, plus sérieux que je ne l'avais jamais vu, alors que nous étions assis, collés l'un à l'autre dans un avion entre New York et Atlanta. Phil m'avait promis une relation basée sur un château de carte avec Matt. Il s'est avéré que je trouvais que, pour un château de carte, je trouve qu'il démarrait sur des bases solides.

Matthew n'est pas instable. Il est égal à lui-même, toujours. C'est certainement ce que j'aime le plus chez lui. Même lorsque rien ne va, il est toujours capable de sortir une bonne vieille blague, qui suffit à le remonter à bloc pour les semaines à venir. Matt est ma bouffée d'oxygène, la lumière que j'aperçois du fond du lac. Il est la chaleur qui m'attire. Son sourire est un rayon de soleil qui, à lui seul, suffit à me réchauffer la peau.

Je ne me rends compte de mon sourire ébahi que lorsque Stephen me tire de ma torpeur. Je le dévisage un instant, surprise, et le visage rayonnant de mon homme disparaît pour laisser place à l'obscurité, troublée par la brume, de la nuit. Nous sommes dans les allées boisées des bords du fleuve qui coule ici. Nous sommes arrêtés. Et Stephen me dévisage avec intérêt, comme si je venais de lâcher la pire énormité de toute ma vie.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? M'enquis-je à la vue de sa mine souriante.  
-Rien … Je me demandais si tu étais vraiment absente ou si tu faisais juste semblant pour ne pas écouter ce que je te racontais. Mais tu es étais vraiment absente.  
-Ah ? Désolée … Que me disais-tu ?  
-Rien de bien important. Pas dans l'immédiat.

Lâche-t-il dans un sourire satisfait, avant de se remettre à marcher, lâchant de temps à autres une remarque sur diverses choses, jusqu'à notre retour au point de départ. Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour à l'hôtel que je remarque qu'il n'a jamais vraiment abordé le sujet de Phil, et ce malgré la discussion engagée. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour comprendre qu'il s'agit là de ce que je n'ai pas entendue, alors que j'étais perdue au fin fond de mes pensées.

-Ah ! Stephen !

L'arrêté-je net alors qu'il ferme derrière lui la porte des escaliers, une fois nos clés respectives récupérées. L'irlandais se tourne vers moi et me questionne du regard.

-Merci. De ne pas avoir insisté. A propos de Phil.

Conclus-je, alors qu'il nie lentement, dans un sourire relevant des mystères que je ne suis pas en mesure d'atteindre.

-Ne me remercie pas pour ça. Il faudra vraiment que je t'en parle. Mais tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air trop sereine pour que je ruine ça … Ta mauvaise humeur avait enfin disparue !  
-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles !

Lâché-je dans un rictus en enjambant quelques marches de l'escalier, avant d'être à nouveau arrêtée par la voix de l'irlandais, qui résonne dans mon dos.

-Au contraire, je suis sûr que tu vois très bien Eden… Parce que dans mes souvenirs, tu n'avais pas ces sautes d'humeur…

Sa remarque suffit à faire s'effacer mon sourire. Et par la même occasion celui de Stephen, qui se mord nerveusement la lève inférieure.

-N'importe qui peut avoir des sautes d'humeur à presque 6 heures du matin. Et si par avant tu entends avant que Phil et moi, ça ne soit fini, et bien tu n'as pas tout à fait tord. Simplement, demande-lui s'il se souvient pourquoi j'en suis arrivée à changer aussi radicalement. A cause de qui. Bonne nuit.

Conclus-je d'une voix ferme et coupant court à tout dialogue. Voilà exactement pourquoi je voulais rester seule. Pourquoi je ne voulais pas que Stephen vienne avec moi. Pourquoi j'aurais du rester dans mon lit ce matin. Mon sang bat dans mes tempes lorsque je pénètre dans ma chambre, et toutes mes tensions retombent lorsque j'aperçois la silhouette de Matt, étalée dans le lit. Voilà exactement pourquoi je fuis Stephen. Parce qu'il me rappelle Phil. Et que me rappeler de Phil m'éloigne un peu plus de Matthew. Me met de mauvaise humeur. Et je ne veux surtout pas lui faire subir ça. Parce que Matthew est, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, la personne qui fait vivre mes journées. Que je refuse de lui faire subir mes tourmentes.

D'un bref geste de la tête, je chasse les idées embrumées qui s'insinuent petit à petit dans mon esprit avant de retirer à nouveau mes vêtements et de me glisser dans mon pyjama, puis de me faufiler entre les draps. Le corps de Matthew est chaud, brûlant, et de me coller contre lui me fait un bien fou. C'est certainement cette différence de température entre mes membres gelés et les siens, bouillants, qui le fait se réveiller à moitié.

-Eden ?

Murmure-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux, et son souffle chaud vient caresser mon visage, alors que je me blottis un peu plus contre lui.

-Elle-même. Lui répondis-je dans un sourire attendri.  
-Je t'aime.

Lâche-t-il finalement en enroulant ses deux bras autour de mon corps pour me presser un peu plus contre lui. D'où je suis, j'entends son cœur. Je sens la chaleur qui émane de sa peau. Je respire son odeur. L'espace d'un instant, il demeure ainsi, à me serrer contre lui, avant que ses muscles ne se relâchent un à un. Alors, seulement, je lui murmure, dans un souffle :

-Moi aussi …

Avant de fermer à mon tour les yeux, profitant de ces moments durant lesquels le temps pourrait aisément s'arrêter.


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci à Artless Rose et Ignis pour vos commentaires sur ce prologue ! ^^ En espérant que le premier chapitre vous plaira tout autant ! \o/

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! =D

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivons à la salle d'entraînement, celle-ci est pratiquement déserte. Sur la quarantaine de personnes que nous croisons à l'entraînement quotidiennement, seules une petite dizaine s'affaire sur les diverses machins installées là. Néanmoins, il ne nous faut que quelques secondes avant de repérer celle que nous cherchions.

-Salut John !

Lâche Matt d'une voix enthousiaste en lâchant ma main pour aller échanger une accolade amicale avec notre ami, ayant délaissé sa machine pour venir nous saluer. Tous deux se sont réellement rencontrés en tournée. Ils se sont mutuellement trouvés. En quelques jours seulement, c'est comme si ils s'étaient toujours connus. Ce n'est pas l'amitié que Matthew entretient avec Brian qui découle d'années entières à bosser ensemble, c'est autre chose. C'est fraternel entre eux deux. Comme deux frères qu'on aurait tenus éloignés l'un de l'autre trop longtemps. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas fallut plus de quelques semaines avant que le Champ ne se retrouve toujours fourré chez nous lorsqu'il ne peut pas rentrer voir sa femme.

-Coucou Eden !

Me lance-t-il d'une voix niaise, souvenirs d'une excellente soirée passée chez Matt où s'étaient succéder toute une tripotée de jeux plus puérils les uns que les autres, et, malgré mes plaintes pour qu'il arrête de me ressasser à grands coup de sous-entendus cet évènement, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Bon allez les garçons, je vous laisse !

Conclus-je à la vue des yeux brillants de Matthew, qui trépigne déjà d'impatience rien qu'à l'idée de se mettre à bosser avec John. J'ignore comment il fait pour faire preuve d'autant d'enthousiasme à exercer son métier. Bien sûr, nous sommes tous absolument ravis de pratiquer que métier que nous exerçons. Mais Matt a toujours cette joie de venir s'entraîner le matin, qu'il gèle, qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve, qu'il grêle, qu'il soit malade… La simple mention du fait de venir s'entraîner, de se mettre en route pour l'arène où va se dérouler le show, et il émane de lui une joie de vivre hallucinante et communicative.

Cependant, à peine ai-je fait un pas que mon nom résonne dans la pièce, déclaré de la voix grave et marquée du lourd accent de New York de mon cher et tendre.

-Tu n'oublies rien ? M'interroge-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, alors que je lève copieusement les yeux au ciel.  
-Si tu parles d'un lourd boulet que je traîne chaque jour à ma cheville prénommé Matthew Cardona, ce n'est plus vraiment un oubli…  
-Pfff… Ce que tu es rabat-joie !

Ma lance-t-il dans un sourire joueur en parcourant les quelques mètres qui nous séparent pour venir capturer ma bouche, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant que je ne parvienne à me défaire pour lâcher un sarcastique :

-Ah oui, pardon, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié…

Avant de tourner les talons dans un léger rire attendri, et de regagner les vestiaires destinés à la gente féminine et quasiment désert. Seuls quelques sacs sont abandonnés de part et d'autre de la grande salle, déserte de toute âme qui vive, et il ne me faut pas bien longtemps pour repérer un magnifique paire d'immenses bottes de cuir beige abandonnée près d'un sac de sport éventré. Un sourire amusé s'étend sur mes lèvres alors que j'abandonne mes affaires sur un banc pour finalement regagner à nouveau la salle où sont installés les appareils de sport. Il ne me faut pas bien longtemps pour repérer la personne que je cherche. Les longs cheveux blonds de Barbara ramené en une queue de cheval haute dansent dans son dos au rythme rapide des pas de sa course, et je m'empresse de rejoindre mon amie à grands pas et de grimper sur le tapis voisin au sien, par chance vide.

-Tu es incorrigible !

Lancé-je suffisamment fort pour que la concernée m'entende. Celle-ci sursaute d'abord, avant de m'offrir un de ses si jolis sourires dont elle a le secret et de retirer délicatement ses écouteurs avant d'entendre correctement mes remontrances, diminuant le rythme de son tapis de course en même temps que j'augmente le mien jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à courir en parfaite symbiose. Alors seulement, déclare-t-elle :

-Vas-y. Je t'écoute. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? Me demande-t-elle d'un ton amusé.  
-Il suffit que tu ne vois qu'une fois vite fait en passant un paire de bottes certainement hors de prix, et voilà que je les retrouve ce matin dans le vestiaire… Simple coïncidence ? L'interrogé-je en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.  
-Mais que voulais-tu ! Ces bottes, c'était le coup de foudre ! Il me les fallait à tout prix !  
-Tu sais qu'on est au mois d'avril et que, par conséquent, les bottes, c'est bientôt fini ?  
-J'en connais une qui a mal dormis… Lâche la blonde en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs.  
-Si seulement j'avais dormis …  
-Encore une insomnie ?  
-Encore une, oui … Enfin, j'ai réussi à glaner allez … 3 heures de sommeil ?  
-Et tu as attendu tout le reste du temps ?  
-Non, je suis sortie faire un tour. Je ne pouvais pas rester enfermée.  
-Qu'en as-tu retiré alors, de cette balade nocturne ?  
-Je n'étais pas toute seule. Et pas vraiment avec la bonne personne pour réfléchir et penser en silence.  
-Oh ! Tu as croisé quelqu'un ! C'était qui ? Une personne sympathique ?

M'interroge-je mon amie dans un sourire lourd de sous-entendus, auquel je m'empresse de répondre en haussant négligemment les épaules.

-Une personne insignifiante.  
-Hmmm … Stuart ?  
-Non, on en a déjà parlé, ça c'est une personne méprisable ! Grincé-je.  
-Ah, oui, c'est vrai … Tient ! Quand on parle du loup ! L'égo dans toute sa splendeur vient d'arriver !

Barbara jette un discret coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour observer la scène. Je ne prends même pas cette peine. Je ne sais que trop bien ce qui va se passer. Je vois les images défiler devant mes yeux, alors que je me contente de fixer le mur nu me faisant face. Stuart, débarquant, son sac sur une épaule, sa veste négligemment posée sur son avant bras, celui-ci aboutissant sur un café encore fumant. A ses cotés, Paul, Heath, et peut être Kevin ou Drew, peut être même Phil… Non. S'il était arrivé avec lui, Barbara aurait affiché un autre air que celui, blasé, qu'elle m'offre actuellement. Certainement que tout ce petit monde va, dans les prochaines secondes, échanger une blague salace avant d'aller élire domicile dans un coin de la pièce pour reluquer toute personne classable dans la catégorie féminine s'entraînant à cette heure-ci.

-Alors ? Lancé-je à Barbara d'un ton amusé.  
-Alors que veux-tu que je te dise ! Il vient d'éclairer notre journée, voilà tout !

Il ne nous en faut pas plus pour partir toutes les deux dans un de ces fous rires étouffés dont il nous faut quelques bonnes minutes pour nous remettre, comme toujours. Lorsque je me redresse, Barbara a les larmes aux yeux, et je ne dois pas être au meilleur de ma personne non plus. C'est ce moment précis que choisit Victoria pour arriver et déposer ses affaires près des miennes avant de se hisser sur le vélo voisin.

-Salut les filles !  
-Salut Victoria ! Bien dormis ?  
-Pas trop mal ! Si Nick ne m'avait pas traînée n'importe où jusqu'à pas d'heure, j'aurais certainement été dans une meilleure forme, mais dans l'ensemble, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre ! Et vous ?  
-Tout va bien pour moi ! Et Eden est d'une humeur massacrante à cause d'un illustre inconnu qui lui a pourrit sa nuit à errer en solitaire… Enfin, je ne te fais qu'un bref résumé, je te passe les détails !  
-Ce n'était pas un illustre inconnu ! C'était Stephen !

Lâché-je dans un éclat de rire, complètement dépassée par la tournure dramatique que Barbara a le chic de faire prendre aux évènements. A peine ai-je lâché ces mots que je sens deux regards inquisiteurs se poser sur mes épaules. Tant et si bien que, de mes deux amies, j'ignore laquelle de la blonde avide de commentaires ou la rousse aux yeux pétillants de ragots je préfère regarder.

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était une évidence… Est-ce que ça sous-entendrait quelque chose ?  
-Rah ! Vous êtes stupides toutes les deux ! Je préfère encore aller m'entraîner à l'autre bout de la pièce que de vous entendre raconter n'importe quoi !

Conclus-je en riant avant de sauter à terre, délaissant mon tapis de course, attrapant ma serviette et ma bouteille d'eau pour fuir ces deux commères qui me servent d'amies. En quelques minutes, c'est toute une tripotée de catcheurs divers et variés qui sont arrivés et s'installent à leurs machines, et si la traversée de la salle ne m'avait pris que quelques secondes à l'allée, le retour s'avère plus laborieux. Surtout lorsque s'impose à moi, quelques mètres plus loin, une imposante silhouette que je ne connais que trop bien.

-PAAAAAAAAAAUL !

M'écris-je joyeusement en courant vers mon ami qui n'a que le temps de se retourner avant que je ne lui saute dans les bras. Fort heureusement, ses deux bras puissants se referment autour de ma personne avant que je ne retombe lamentablement au sol, et, la tête plaquée contre le torse de mon ami, j'entends sa voix grave lâcher un joyeux :

-Mais voilà ma petite pile électrique ! Comme ça va ma belle ?

M'interroge-t-il en me reposant gentiment au sol, et je m'empresse d'hocher vivement la tête. Paul est comme mon père ici. Depuis mon premier jour au sein de sa compagnie, il prend soin de moi comme de la fille qu'il n'a jamais eu. J'ignore d'où vient ce lien si particulier qui nous uni tous les deux, mais il est bien présent. C'est lui qui me fait des remontrances lorsque je fais des conneries. C'est lui qui me soutient lorsque mon moral est au plus bas. C'est dans ses bras que je me jette tous les matins dès que je le croise. Paul et sa femme Bess sont deux personnes vraiment formidables pour lesquelles je regrette chaque jour un peu moins d'être entrée dans cette compagnie.

-Très bien écoute ! Et toi ma grande ?

Son nouveau surnom du jour lui arrache un éclat de rire, tonitruant et si caractéristique que je me complais toujours à entendre.

-Dès que tu es là, tout va bien, tu devrais le savoir !

Sa remarque me fait sourire. Son ton bourru, sa manière de rire même à la plus stupide de mes plaisanteries… Tous en lui me rappelle mon père, me rappelle cette présence paternelle qui fait que la vie paraît plus claire et le ciel moins gris.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais pour le déjeuner ?  
-Hmmm… Rien de bien précis je pense. Pourquoi ? Tu as une idée en tête ?  
-J'ai repéré un petit restaurant grec dans le coin, je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait y aller, toi et moi, ça fait longtemps ! Et si Matt veut venir, il n'y a pas de soucis !  
-Excellent idée, je …  
-Paul ? On y va ?

Mon sourire se crispe à la simple ouïe de cette voix rauque et marquée d'un accent qui sonne faux. Stuart. Bien sûr. Après s'être bien rincé l'œil, il fallait bien qu'il se bouge à un moment où à un autre, histoire de prouver qu'il n'est pas ici uniquement pour satisfaire ses frustrations du coté de la gente féminine. Leur feud, à Paul et lui m'était, l'espace d'un instant, complètement sortie de la tête. Un instant bien trop court d'ailleurs. Du coin de l'œil, je l'observe lancer sa serviette sur son épaule et nous rejoindre après s'être arrêté pour saluer quelqu'un. Paul m'adresse un léger sourire désolé avant de se tourner vers Stuart.

-Bonjour Stuart !  
-Bonjour Paul ! Bonjour Eden !  
-Stuart.

Répondis-je des plus froidement en me tournant à mon tour et à contre cœur vers ce méprisable individu pour lui faire la bise, demeurant parfaitement immobile lorsqu'il s'avance pour me faire la bise et souriant d'un sourire des plus mesquins lorsqu'il recule finalement après une fraction de seconde à attendre, penché en avant, que j'échange avec lui une bise faussement amicale, chose qui n'est pas prête d'arriver.

-Bon…

Murmure-t-il, embarrassé, certainement plus heurté dans son égo qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Cette simple satisfaction me fait jubiler au plus haut point. Avec le temps, le peu de temps passé avec lui, j'ai rapidement appris que Stuart était de ceux qui ne montrent rien, mais qui fulmine de ne pas se savoir aimé et désiré. Et je suis actuellement entrain de lui offrir tout ce qu'il hait au plus haut point. Cependant, ma satisfaction est de courte durée puisque Stuart s'empresse de m'offrir un sourire ravi dégoulinant d'une supériorité machiste des plus rebutantes.

-Eden, je pense que nous allons te laisser, Paul et moi devons aller bosser… Enfin, tu peux venir si tu…  
-Non, merci, je préfèrerais encore aller… Bref. J'ai autre chose à faire, mais merci de l'invitation.

Répliqué-je en affichant le sourire le plus niais et faux-cul que je suis capable de faire, tout en le fusillant du regard. L'anglais semble discerner les mitraillettes dans mes yeux, puisqu'il s'empresse de tourner les talons, entraînant Paul à sa suite dans un « Désolé ma belle. Le travail m'appelle. » des plus affectueux. J'ignore comment il fait, pour rester aussi sympathique et avenant, même avec la plus abjecte des personnes. J'ai donc le loisir de contempler leur deux silhouettes s'éloigner jusqu'au ring avant de gagner à mon tour une nouvelle machine et de laisser tomber mes affaires au pied de celle-ci.

-Alors, comment ça va depuis hier ?

Le sursaut qui secoue mon corps manque de ma faire lâcher les poignées que je soulève avec peine, et il me faut quelques secondes avant de parvenir à les reposer en ignorant mes muscles tétanisés par la surprise et l'effort, pour me tourner vers la voix qui résonne à mes oreilles. Stephen me sourit, de son sourire joyeux et enthousiaste, et mon visage se crispe dans une grimace que j'ignore être pour lui ou pour la douleur qui me brûle le dos.

-Merveilleusement bien ! Soupiré-je, Et toi ?  
-J'ai connu pire. Un peu fatigué.  
-Sans blagues.

Maugrée-je en essuyant machinalement mon visage dans un soupire de fatigue avant de me redresser et d'avaler une longue gorgée d'eau.

-Enfin, ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi. Reprend-t-il d'un ton enjoué débordant de cynisme.  
-Moi aussi ! Lui lancé-je, sans un sourire et sans en penser un seul mot.  
-Ta sincérité fait peur à voir.  
-Que veux-tu que je te réponde en même temps ? Tu as passé la moitié de ton temps à te taire, et l'autre à me parler d'un sujet qui fâche, ou à hésiter à le faire, et inutile de le nier ! Alors …  
-Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec toi et ne pas laisser une jeune femme se balader seule à une telle heure.  
-Comme c'est galant ! Conclus-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Je retire ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure. Plus que ta sincérité, c'est certainement ta gratitude qui fait le plus peur à voir.  
-C'est à Phil qu'il faut dire ça !  
-Tu vois, tu y reviens toute seule, pas besoin de moi !

Me lâche Stephen, dans un sourire satisfait. Ses mots me clouent sur place, et je le dévisage quelques secondes, outrée et fulminante, avant de me lever sans lâcher un mot, d'attraper mes affaires et de lâcher un profondément sincère : « Va te faire foutre Stephen. », avant de tourner les talons. Il me semble entendre l'irlandais s'excuser et me demander de revenir, mais si c'est le cas, je l'ignore suffisamment bien pour ne pas ressentir de scrupules à m'enfuir à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour finalement revenir à mon point de départ près de Barbara. Celle-ci, alertée par mon air entre mécontentement et tristesse, s'empresse de descendre de sa machine pour venir m'enserrer de ses deux bras, dont je me dégage délicatement, de peur d'attirer les regards de quelqu'un d'autre. Tout se sait ici. Et même la plus anodine des disputes peut avoir ses répercutions au sein de la compagnie. Qui plus est, je déteste afficher cet air de victime impuissante, même devant ma meilleure amie.

-J'avais tord tout à l'heure.  
-A propos de … ?  
-Stephen. En fait, il n'a rien d'insignifiant. Il est encore plus méprisable que Stuart.

Le sourire que m'offre Barbara est amer et profondément désolé, et ses grands yeux bleus expriment une tristesse mal contenue.

-Je pense que tu devrais vraiment essayer de t'expliquer avec Phil. Ca te simplifierait la vie.  
-Il n'y a plus rien à dire sur Phil et moi. L'affaire est classée.  
-Non, l'affaire n'est pas classée Eden ! Tu en souffres, peut être même plus que lui !  
-Ca, ce n'est pas difficile, puisqu'il s'en f…  
-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer hein ? Arrête de te mentir ! Il ne s'en fiche pas, vu les regards assassins qu'il jette à Matt tous les matins lorsque vous descendez main dans la main, lorsque vous arrivez au gymnase et qu'il t'embrasse avant d'aller bosser, lorsque vous vous retrouvez, lorsqu'on sort, tout le temps ! Et je ne parle même pas de la manière dont il te regarde toi ! Mais bon sang Eden, ce que tu es exaspérante à faire semblant d'être aveugle ! Il est bouffé par les remords, et toi, tu es bouffée par tes souvenirs, et vous êtes tout les deux sur le point de … Rah ! De toutes façons, on a déjà eu cette discussion maintes et maintes fois, mais tu ne veux strictement rien entendre !

Barbara me dévisage, le souffle court par toutes les paroles qu'elle vient de débiter, les sourcils froncés, et son visage reste un instant bloqué sur cette expression avant qu'un léger sourire timide ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle baisse les yeux, lâche un soupire et nie doucement avant de se redresser.

-Même si je te dis qu'il faut que vous essayiez de régler les choses tous les deux, et même si tu me réponds oui, tu n'as pas la moindre intention de le faire, pas vrai ?

Mon hochement de tête honnête lui fais lâcher un soupire faussement excédé.

-Eden Farett, tu es l'une des personnalités les plus complexes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Mais bon ! Je m'ennuierais si c'était autrement ! Si on allait prendre un peu l'air ?

Me lance mon amie dans un sourire, et j'acquiesce rapidement, vidant d'une traite ma bouteille d'eau avant de la jeter d'un tir habile dans un poubelle non loin.

-Ca te dirait un jogging jusqu'au Starbucks le plus proche ?

Lui lâché-je dans un sourire enthousiaste, et Barbara s'empresse d'accepter avec joie, bafouant les « règles » de la compagnie stipulant que les temps d'entraînement sont primordiaux au sein de notre profession. Nous gagnons donc toutes deux les portes du gymnase d'un pas ravi avant de nous échapper en trottinant de notre lieu de travail.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à Ignis, Artless Rose et Lauryane pour les super reviews qu'elles ont pris le temps de me laisser ! =D

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour donner votre avis ! ^.^

* * *

-Et votre vainqueur est… Cassidy !

J'empoigne la lourde ceinture des divas que me tend l'arbitre, escalade les corde de l'un des coins du ring et exhibe celle-ci au public en adressant la foule le sourire que plus étincelant que je suis capable de faire. A mes pieds, Victoria est roulée en boule, repliée sur elle-même, et je redescends d'un saut habile pour venir présenter sous ses yeux l'énorme ceinture rose et grise que je détiens à présent. Ce combat clos ma feud avec Victoria, celle pour laquelle nous bossons ensemble depuis un certain nombre de semaines, alors je tiens à mettre un point d'honneur pour que tout cela se termine en beauté, tout en sachant que, d'ici demain, je commençais quelque chose de « complètement différent », selon les dires de la prod. Le visage de mon amie est crispé dans une grimace de douleur, alors qu'elle se relève lentement, feignant la douleur. Alors que je lui m'approche pour lui montrer de plus près la ceinture dont je viens de la délester, Victoria, prise d'un élan de furie, tente de m'asséner une gifle que j'esquive sans difficulté, lâchant ma ceinture pour lui attraper rapidement le bras, la faire rouler sur mes épaule pour finalement achever sa chute contre le sol du ring dans un cri de douleur. Un sourire amusé déforme mes lèvres alors que je me penche une nouvelle fois pour attraper ma ceinture et que j'escalade à nouveau d'un bond agile les cordes pour saluer le public. La foule est en délire, ce soir encore. Je me complais quelques instants sous les lumières et les cris de la foule avant de descendre des cordes pour regagner à mon tour les coulisses, profitant jusqu'au dernier moment de cette sortie triomphante. A peine ai-je mis un pied hors de la salle que je me laisse tomber dans les deux bras ouverts de Victoria. C'est une espèce de rituel que nous avons dans la compagnie, de s'enlacer lorsqu'un match est terminé. Chez certains, le contact est certes plus froid, mais nous mettons tous un point d'honneur à perpétuer ce rituel, et même ceux y mettant une bonne part de mauvaise volonté finissent par s'y soumettre.

-Tu as été magnifique !  
-Et toi donc !

Me lâche Victoria, encore à bout de souffle du combat court mais intense que nous venons de mener. Quelques mètres plus loin, j'aperçois la silhouette de Matt, appuyé contre un mur, qui se décolle de celui-ci lorsque mon amie me lâche pour venir m'enserrer de ses bras à son tour.

-Ca va ?  
-Je suis crevée, mais oui, ça va très bien !

Lancé-je riant, avant que mon éclat de rire ne mute en cri lorsque je sens mes pieds quitter le sol. Les deux yeux interrogateurs que je lève rencontre ceux, avides et brillants de désir de Matt, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en rougir légèrement.

-Il faut que tu te reposes ! Alors le galant homme que je suis t'escorte jusqu'à ta loge !  
-Je n'ai pas de loge…  
-Quel dommage ! Jusqu'à la mienne alors ?  
-Je suis tentée de refuser…  
-Alors tu iras de force !

Lance-t-il en resserrant encore son emprise sous mes genoux et autour de mes épaules, et ce malgré ma vaine tentative de me débattre. J'aperçois à peine Victoria m'adresser un clin d'œil malicieux avant que nous ne bifurquions dans le couloir reliant l' «anti-chambre du show » comme je me complaît à l'appeler, aux loges. Ce soir, Matt partage la sienne avec John et Kofi, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont présents lorsque nous y entrons, ou plutôt lorsque, d'un habile et souple coup de pied, mon « galant homme » ouvre la porte mal fermée.

-Quel homme ! Lâché-je, faussement béate d'admiration en battant outrageusement les sourcils, attirant sans surprise un ton des plus machistes du concerné.  
-T'as vu ça ? Et il n'est là que pour toi !

Mon éclat de rire s'étouffe lorsque je m'enfonce dans les coussins confortables du canapé sur lequel Matt me dépose, envoyant valser le titre des divas que je peinais à porter du bout des doigts. La secondes suivante, nos deux corps reposent, l'un collé à l'autre, alors que nous échangeons un baiser qui me fais frémir. La tension est à son comble dans la pièce lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur un John des plus surpris, qui marque un arrêt immédiat dans l'encadrement de la porte, mi-choqué mi-amusé de nous trouver là, à deux doigts de nous adonner dans des pratiques peu catholiques.

-Putain Matt ! Il y a un verrou ! Tu connais ce principe ou c'est la première fois que tu entends ce mot ? Un verrou bordel !  
-Dixit l'homme qui me racontait qu'il s'était fait surprendre pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques semaines dans une voiture entrain de … Commence Matt  
-C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Mais tu pourrais quand même fermer cette putain de porte !  
-Allez ! Ne fais pas comme si tu étais choqué, sale petit pervers ! Conclus finalement mon homme.  
-Salut John ! Renchéris-je d'une voix doucereuse, alors que le concerné lève les yeux au ciel.  
-Salut Eden ! Tu sais que c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, mais … Pas comme ça ! … Mais bordel, fermez la porte la prochaine fois !  
-Referme derrière toi dans ce cas !

Lâche Matt en se désintéressant ouvertement de son collègue pour en revenir à sa petite amie, soit ma personne, à qui il adresse un sourire des plus suggestifs.

-Surtout, continuez, allez-y, je vous en prie ! S'exclame John, se heurtant immédiatement à la seule réponse qu'est le silence, De toutes façons, c'est à toi dans pas longtemps… Enfin, c'est pas pour vous frustrer hein, mais bon …

Cette nouvelle phrase fait tout de suite sensiblement plus réagir Matt, qui lâche un soupire désespéré avant d'extirper son bras demeuré contre ma taille pour rouler hors du canapé et se redresser dans un étirement douloureux de fatigue.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais, c'est bon !

Maugré-t-il, mécontent, avant d'attraper la sacoche dans laquelle repose tous ses accessoires de scène, de passer la porte de laquelle John s'est écarté, finalement revenir sur ses pas, déposer un furtif baiser sur mes lèvres, et repartir aussi vite en maugréant à nouveau. Quelques secondes ne s'écoulent avant que John et moi n'échangions un regard amusé, et que je ne me lève, ramassant ma ceinture abandonnée au sol.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Nous étions enfin seuls ! Lâche le Champ dans un sourire amusé.  
-Tout d'abord, je n'ai jamais dit que je m'en allais, et ensuite, désolée de te décevoir John, mais maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer, j'ai affaire ailleurs !  
-Mouais… Il y a quelques secondes, tu ne semblais pas prête à partir …  
-Ca, c'était avant ! Les temps changent mon pauvre !

Lancé-je en riant avant de passer la porte. J'ai à peine le temps d'entendre la remarque que me lance John avant de nier en refermant délicatement la poignée dans mon dos, dans un léger sourire amusé. John a toujours le chic pour tout tourner au ridicule, pour toujours donner, même à la plus insignifiante des choses, des proportions énormes.

Le chemin jusqu'au vestiaire des divas est désespérément désert. Pire encore, le vestiaire en lui-même est désert. Aucune des filles n'est là, toutes ont du aller voir les match qui se déroulent, et je me complais dans ce moment

* * *

-Alors, quelqu'un en vue ce soir ?

Heath marqua un léger temps d'arrêt avant de se tourner vers Paul, venu se placer à ses cotés, un verre à la main. Les deux amis échangèrent un bref regard en biais avant de se reporter sur l'assemblée féminine qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. Les soirs comme ceux-là où un bon nombre de superstars et de divas se décidaient à sortir tout ensemble faisaient partis de leurs préférés. Parce qu'il n'était pas si difficile de trouver quelqu'un à mettre dans son lit et qu'il se passait tellement de chose en une soirée que personne n'osait trop lancer de remarques à d'autres, de peur de s'en prendre encore plus pour soit. Des soirs où on oubliait les bonnes mœurs et où, rapidement, la piste de danse se transformait en véritable terrain de chasse pour tout individu ne désirant pas passer la soirée seul. Le genre d'ambiance que les deux hommes appréciaient.

-Bof… Comme d'habitude.  
-Je me ferais bien Barbara !  
-C'est bien ce que je dis… Comme d'habitude. Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?  
-Non, c'est bon.

Grinça Paul, coupant court à toute discussion à ce sujet, bien trop honteux de se rappeler les marques bien distinctes des cinq doigts de la blonde sur sa joue. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été des plus délicats… Mais d'ordinaire, cette technique marchait très bien pourtant !

-Mais parlons un peu de toi !  
-Quoi moi ?  
-Il doit bien y avoir une fille qui te branche ! Attend, cette boîte est remplie de filles magnifiques, et tu préfères rester ici accoudé à ta table… Sérieusement, tu es malade ? Il n'y a vraiment personne ? Allez ! Pas de ça entre nous ! Avec toutes les collègues qu'on voit défiler chaque jour, tous ces jolis petits culs, il n'y en a aucun qui te tenterais ce soir ? Si tu devais te taper une fille ici, ça serait qui ?

L'interrogea puérilement Paul, ricanant à l'avance de sa remarque des plus machistes, celles auxquelles il s'adonnait uniquement durant ce genre de soirée avec l'ensemble de ses collègues.

-Eden Farrett.  
-En même temps, si tu commences tout de suite par les cas impossibles ? Heath, tu sais qu'il y a une bonne vingtaine de nos collègues ici, toutes plus sexy les unes que les autres dans cette salle, plus les quelques chanceuses qui ont eu le droit d'entrer tout de même, plus les serveuses et leur uniforme sexy, et toi, il faut absolument que tu me cites la SEULE à laquelle ce n'est même pas la peine de penser ?  
-Mais j'y peux rien putain ! Je t'assure que cette fille me ferait bander d'un seul regard, et même en portant le plus hideux des jogging !  
-Je sais.

Lâcha Paul en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel face à la remarque des plus véridiques de son ami.

-Attend ! Elle est juste trop excitante, super sexy, ET rousse !  
-Victoria aussi est rousse. Et libre. Et toute seule. Et tu ne risques pas de te prendre le poing de Phil dans la gueule.  
-C'est pas faux. Mais Victoria, ce n'est qu'une teinture, et …  
-Salut vous deux.

La voix calme et grave de Stuart coupa immédiatement court à la discussion des deux autres, les amenant à élargir leur cercle et à se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant, qui leur adressa un léger sourire avant de poser à son tour son verre sur la table.

-Stuart ! Justement, tu vas peut être pouvoir nous aider !  
-A quoi donc… ?  
-Persuader Heath d'arrêter de fantasmer sur Eden et de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour finir la soirée.  
-Ah …  
-Oh non. Pas toi. Stuart, pas toi non plus. Mais arrêtez avec cette fille quoi !  
-Tu n'y comprends rien Paul, c'est pour ça ! Sauf que la principale différence entre Heath et moi, c'est que moi, je devance les choses !  
-Ca va foirer Stu !  
-Je vous dirais ça demain matin en me réveillant après une nuit de folie !

Lâcha Stuart dans un éclat de rire mesquin en attrapant à nouveau son verre et en contournant leur table pour traverser la salle et gagner la table à laquelle, patiemment assise, Eden attendait. Une fois arrivé à quelques mètres de son siège, l'anglais se fraya un chemin entre les chaises qui obstruait le passage pour venir s'asseoir face à la jeune femme qui, ailleurs, ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il fut installé et le dévisagea, surprise. Mais le regard de Stu avait déjà dévié ailleurs. Sur son simple tee shirt blanc qui, du fait de la lumière noire, s'avérait certainement plus transparent qu'il ne l'était en temps normal. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'anglais entendit le raclement de gorge insistant de la jeune femme qu'il s'extirpa difficilement de cette vision des plus attrayantes pour reporter son regard sur son visage, et plus particulièrement ses sourcils, froncés, et ses yeux qui envoyaient des éclairs.

-Bonsoir Eden. Matt n'est pas avec toi ? Engagea Stuart dans un sourire qui se voulait aguicheur.  
-Selon toi.

Répondit simplement la rousse d'une voix plus froide que la glace et plus tranchante qu'une lame. Mais sa remarque ne fit qu'accroître le sourire de l'anglais qui, du fait de sa répartie, s'affala un peu plus sur sa chaise, déposant son verre devant lui.

-Très drôle. Je dirais qu'il est sorti. Et que tu es d'une humeur massacrante ce soir. Rajouta nonchalamment Stuart.  
-Demande toi pourquoi, ne serait-ce que deux secondes !  
-Parce que ton cher Mattew a préféré une cigarette en compagnie de son meilleur ami The Champ plutôt qu'une discussion en tête à tête avec toi ? Enfin, je dis ça à tout hasard… fort heureusement pour toi, il se trouve que je suis venu te sauver de la solitude. Quelque chose te ferais plaisir ?  
-Actuellement ? Mourir.  
-Décidément, tu bats des sommets du point de vue humoristique !  
-… Ou me pendre, j'hésite encore !

La dernière réflexion d'Eden arracha un rictus dissimulant une colère sourde et montante sans nom à l'anglais. Attitude qui eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire la rouquine, qui croisa patiemment les bras, sans pour autant se délester de son regard noir tel de la suie.

-Allons, Eden, et si nous nous comportions comme deux personnes responsables ?  
-Ah ? Parce que tu considères un homme sans gène et à l'égo surdimensionné qui se permet de s'asseoir en face d'une fille pour lui reluquer ouvertement la poitrine pendant que ses deux copains frustrés et en manque ricanent à l'autre bout de la pièce comme quelqu'un de responsable ? Il faudrait sérieusement songer à revoir tes principes !  
-En fait, je me demande si Phil ne t'aurait pas quitté tôt ou tard si tu ne l'avais pas devancée, vu l'ampleur du mauvais caractère que tu te traînes…

Malgré qu'il ne s'y attende plus ou moins, le bruit sec des deux mains qu'Eden plaqua violemment sur la table arracha un discret et léger sursaut à l'anglais, qui le masqua à la perfection dans un sourire amusé. La jeune femme le fixa un instant, passablement hors d'elle, avant d'attraper son manteau, son sac, et de tourner les talons, sans un mot. Elle traversa d'un pas déterminé la pièce et frôla de peu Heath et Paul sans même leur adresser un regard, qui aurait été débordant de mépris si elle s'était donnée cette peine. La rouquine passa la porte au moment même où Matt et John rentraient, dans un éclat de rire et un effluve de tabac, qui arracha une moue à la jeune femme.

-Tu repars déjà ? L'interrogea Matt, surpris et étonné.  
-Oui. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue.

Conclut Eden en passant la porte, se frayant un chemin entre celle-ci et les deux catcheurs afin de gagner l'extérieur. Bien trop enfermée dans sa colère sourde, elle n'entendit même pas la voix de Matt lorsqu'il lui demanda de l'attendre, et encore moins son « Vas-y, je te rejoins. » Qu'il lança à la va-vite à John avant de se glisser lui aussi dehors. Il lui fallut faire quelques foulées avant de parvenir à rattraper la fine silhouette qui s'enfonçait dans la brume de la nuit.

-Eden ! Attend moi ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Lâcha-t-il d'un ton inquiet en attrapant le bras fin et musclé de la jeune femme, qui se retourna derechef en sentant le contact chaud de la main de Matt au travers du tissu de son manteau.

-Rien.  
-Arrête. Dis moi.  
-Stuart. Déclara-t-elle alors simplement en baissant les yeux.  
-Ne me dis pas que cet imbécile d'anglais a encore réussi à te miner le moral ? Mais quel con !

Conclut Matthew, excédé, en entourant de ses deux bras la frêle silhouette surmonté de longues boucles rousses qui lui faisait face.

-J'aurais pas du te laisser toute seule, déjà que tu n'avais pas envie de venir … Je suis désolé. Lui murmura-t-il légèrement à l'oreille.  
-Tu n'y es pour rien. Je n'avais qu'à lui dire de s'en aller avant.  
-Il ne l'aurait pas fait.  
-Je n'avais qu'à m'en aller avant alors …

Grommela la demoiselle en lâchant un soupire attristé.

* * *

Je ne réalise réellement la situation que lorsque je sens les lèvres, chaudes, de Matt contre les miennes. Ses bras me serrent, plus fort encore lorsqu'il sent mes genoux trembler. Je suis faible. Je déteste être faible. Si j'ai choisis ce métier, c'est justement pour oublier cette facette de moi, cette facette des êtres humains, leur vulnérabilité face aux aléas de la vie… Le catch avait cet avantage indéniable de me permettre de tout minuter, de tout savoir à l'avance. Comment les choses se finiraient. D'où elles commençaient. J'ignorais alors que, bien loin de subir mon travail, celui-ci allait faire de ma vie ce que j'avais toujours redouté.

Les mains de Matt se baladent dans mon dos, resserrant la pression de son corps contre le mien. Un sifflement ironique retentit dans nos oreilles, mais lui comme moi l'ignore superbement, bien trop occupés à savourer le moment présent, où sa langue joue avec la mienne. Le temps pourrait s'arrêter, là, maintenant. Il pourrait rayer Stuart de ma mémoire. Il pourrait en rayer Phil. Si seulement… Matt et moi n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé. Il sait. Il sait que c'est un sujet sensible. Plus que sensible. Que je suis à vif. A vrai dire, je crois que ça l'arrange aussi d'éviter d'en parler. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de tourné vers le passé. C'est certainement l'une des nombreuses choses que j'aime chez lui. Lorsque enfin nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle, le sourire que m'offre Matt est étincelant, et ce malgré l'obscurité de la rue où nous nous trouvons.

-Je pense que je vais aller prévenir John que je vais rentrer avec toi.

Murmure-t-il d'un ton relevé de sous-entendus qui me fait sourire à mon tour.

-Serais-tu frustré de tout à l'heure ?

L'interrogé-je ironiquement, en référence à l'intrusion de son ami dans leur loge quelques heures auparavant.

-Frustré n'est pas le mot. Il faudrait mille fois plus.

Sa remarque explicite m'arrache un éclat de rire. Il soulève là une autre des facettes de lui que j'aime. Cette franchise qu'on lit dans ses yeux au premier regard, qui lui confère ce sourire enfantin et émerveillé devant la moindre chose qui le surprend.

* * *

Eden sourit. Dieu que j'aime son sourire. Son rire clair résonne encore dans mes oreilles, même quelques secondes après qu'il ne se soit éteint dans le silence de la rue déserte, parfois brisé par des bribes de musique diffusée à l'intérieure du club dont nous sortons. Ses paroles trottent encore dans ma tête. Si elle savait à quel point j'ai envie d'elle ! Là, maintenant, comme à chaque regard que je pose sur son corps de rêve, à chaque fois que je croise ses pupilles d'une couleur indéfinissable entre le gris et le bleu, à chaque instant ou ma main caresse ses boucles rousses.

-Tu viens avec moi ?  
-Retourner là-dedans ?

M'interroge-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement assez peut enthousiaste quant à ma proposition.

-Mais si, allez, viens !

Lâché-je d'un ton se voulant ferme en l'attirant à ma suite. Je sens son bras opposer d'abord une faible résistance avant de céder, m'emboîtant le pas. A peine avons-nous passé la porte qu'un vigil nous ouvre poliment que nous nous retrouvons noyés dans un flot de musique. Je repère du premier coup d'œil la table à laquelle est attablé John, en compagnie de Randy et Kofi.

-Les mecs ! On ne va pas tarder à rentrer, vous repartez ensemble ?  
-Tu ne nous laisses pas vraiment le choix …  
-Héhé … C'est vrai ! Mais…

Ma phrase s'achève net lorsque je sens les doigts d'Eden se crisper autour des miens. Instinctivement, je me redresse pour la dévisager. Dans ses yeux, je parviens à déceler de l'anxiété. Son regard fait un bref aller-retour à sa gauche, avant de revenir se planter dans le mien, et, sans le moindre mot, je tourne à mon tour légèrement la tête dans la direction que ses pupilles bleues m'ont indiquée. Ils sont là. Tous les trois, à nous fixer, de l'autre bout de la pièce. Débordant d'une supériorité qui m'est insupportable. Alors, par pur esprit de vengeance, je capture, l'espace d'un instant et sans la moindre raison, les lèvres de la jolie rousse qui tient sa main ancrée dans la mienne. Eden est d'abord surprise, avant de comprendre et de se prendre elle aussi au jeu de la vengeance. J'ignore ce que lui a dit Stuart, et à vrai dire, je préfère encore l'ignorer, de peur de n'avoir qu'une seule et unique envie : celle de parcourir la salle pour lui coller mon poing dans la mâchoire. Mais Eden semble se détendre. Je sens peu à peu la pression de ses doigts crispés autour des miens se relâcher, et, lentement, reprendre une pause plus adéquate.

-Oui, je pense que vous n'allez pas tarder à rentrer !

Lâche ironiquement John en me tapotant l'épaule, attirant le rictus amusé de ses deux amis. Je leur jette un regard amusé, avant de rétorquer à l'attention de ma moitié en bombant légèrement le torse.

-Viens ma chérie. Laissons ces frustrés entre eux, on ne sait jamais, une main baladeuse pourrait errer autour de cette table, au point où ils en sont.

Ma remarque les fait tous éclater de rire, et je m'en délecte, comme à chaque fois que j'ai l'occasion de constater un sourire sur le visage de mes amis.

-Mais qu'il est con ! Rétorque Kofi, un immense sourire collé au visage, malgré l'air blasé qu'il essaye à tout prix d'adopter.  
-La seule main baladeuse de la table, c'est toi qui va l'avoir mon chou !

Lance John à la cantonade en tendant vivement le bras dans le but d'atteindre mon auguste postérieur. Cependant, je suis trop rapide pour lui et esquive d'un habile mouvement de bassin son attaque, avant de me réfugier à une distance suffisante de John et de air inspiré.

-On se calme monsieur le pervers ! Il fallait t'y prendre avant si tu voulais profiter de mon homme !

Lâche Eden à l'attention de mon ami, et sa remarque amuse une nouvelle fois la tablée, que nous quittons après quelques dernière réflexions. Nous quittons le club en même temps que quelques uns de nos collègues, que j'identifie comme étant Nick et Victoria, ainsi que Maryse et deux silhouettes qu'il me semble pouvoir identifier comme étant Cody et Barri. Tient ! J'ignorais que ces deux là s'entendaient bien ! Aux dernière nouvelles, depuis quelques temps, c'est à peine s'ils se disaient bonjour !

-Tu savais, pour Cody et Barri ?

Me souffle discrètement Eden en suivant du regard leurs deux silhouettes pour le moins différentes s'éloigner. La main de Barri a trouvé sa place dans la poche arrière du jean de Cody, et le son de leurs deux voix, celle, grave et rauque de Barri et la seconde, légère et plus aiguë de Cody nous parviennent à peine. J'hausse légèrement les épaules avant de nier.

-Si tu veux mon avis, ça ne durera pas bien longtemps entre eux.  
-Ah ?

Malgré l'obscurité, je discerne les deux pupilles acier d'Eden qui me dévisagent dans une interrogation silencieuse, alors que nous passons sous le hâlo blafard d'un lampadaire.

-En considérant que Cody est certainement la pire girouette de toute la compagnie et que Barri est l'homme à l'humeur la plus changeante que je connaisse, je pense pouvoir affirmer sans prendre trop de risques que d'ici demain les choses seront déjà beaucoup plus relatives.  
-C'est vrai ! Lâche-t-elle en riant, de son rire léger et aérien, N'empêche, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce pauvre Bryan à chaque fois que je vois Cody repartir avec quelqu'un. Il ne méritait pas qu'on lui fasse ça...

Il est vrai que la manière dont Cody avant gentiment dit à Bryan d'aller se faire voir n'avait pas été des plus courtoise, surtout aux vues de la manière dont ce dernier le dévorait des yeux et du fait que Cody l'ait envoyé paître pour se jeter dans les bras d'un autre, qui l'avait lui même laissé tomber sans plus de cérémonie au bout de quelques semaines. "Les histoires d'amour entre mecs sont encore pire que quand il y a une fille qui est impliquée !" S'était ironiquement exclamé John en constatant les dégats que cette histoire avait causé chez leur ami commun et au sein du roster. Il n'avait pas tord sur ce point. En quelques jours seulement, au sein même des superstars, on avait commencé à parler, à commenter, à relater des évènements, et c'est ainsi que Cody Runnels s'était contre son grès forgé une réputation des moins agréables.

-Certainement que Bryan ne le méritait pas, toujours est-il que Cody l'a bien payé, sa liberté !  
-Ouais... Enfin bon, je ne pense pas que ça soit le genre de souhaiter du mal à Cody.  
-Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas son genre ! Mais bon ! Il faut reconnaître les choses telles qu'elles sont ! Dans l'entourage de Bryan, on a tous été plus ou moins heureux de savoir que sa fabuleuse histoire d'amour avait échoué!

Eden ne me répond pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de jeter un bref regard en biais pour savoir qu'elle continue de marcher en fixant un point invisble droit devant elle, les sourcils imperceptiblement froncés, les lèvres légèrment pincées, comme à chaque fois qu'elle renonce à prendre part à un débat malgré le fait que ses arguments lui brûlent la langue. Je la connais suffisamment pour savoir que cette légère pression qu'exercent ses doigts autour des miens sont comme un avertissement involontaire m'incitant à ne pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain dangereux. Et j'obéis à ce simple contact plus prononcé sur mes phallanges que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle réalise. L'envie de me disputer avec elle est certainement la dernière chose dont j'ai envie de soir, d'autant plus que les lumières de l'hôtel se découpent à présent entre les autres bâtiments. A travers les grandes portes vitrées, j'aperçois la jeune femme de la réception qui était sur le point de défaillir ce matin lorsque, avec John et quelques autres de mes collègues, nous sommes tous descendus torse-nus pour le footing matinal typique des journées de printemps. Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas été les plus fins non plus, jouant des muscles en déposant chacun notre tour nos clés sur son bureau de verre, qu'elle avait pris d'une main tremblotante en forçant son regard à ne pas dévier ailleurs que du visage de son intrelocuteur. "Vous êtes insupportables les garçons!" Nous avait lâchée Victoria qui attendait patiemment ses amies dans le hall d'entrée. Nous étions tous parti dans un fou-rire, qui ponctue chacune de mes journées au sein de cette compagnie.

J'aime ce boulot. J'aime les gens avec qui je travaille. J'aime la liberté qu'il nous laisse et qui me permet de prendre suffisamment de distance avec ceux que je supporte moins. Bien sûr, il y a des contraintes, mais elles ne durent jamais réellement. Et lorsqu'elles durent, elles sont souvent suivies d'avantages bien loin d'être négligeables.

-Matt ? La terre appelle Matthew, c'est toi qui a les clés je te rappelle !

Je scrute silencieusement le visage d'Eden qui me fait face, agitant sa main aux longs doigts fins devant mon visage dans une tentative hasardeuse de me ramener à la réalité. Lorsqu'enfin mon regard quitte le vide pour venir se planter dans le sien, c'est un léger sourire qui étire ses lèvres fines, et fait se creuser deux fossettes de chaque cotés de sa bouche. C'est sur celle de gauche que je dépose un baiser, cédant à l'irrepressible envie dictée par mon cerveau. La rouquine qui me fais face reste un instat interdite, surprise par ce geste soudain et imprévisible, avant qu'un sourire n'enflamme son visage, sourire que j'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir avant qu'elle ne se jette à mon cou, s'aggrpiant de ses deux bras autour de mes époule, me rendant ma soudaine attention précédente. Du bout des doigts et à tâtons, j'extirpe la carte de notre chambre de ma poche arrière de mon unique main disponible, alors que l'autre est venue se caler dans la cambrure du dos d'Eden, qu'elle maintient collée contre moi. L'épaisse carte magnétique ripe quelques instants contre la serrure en métal de la porte avant de passer devant le détecteur, et la porte épaisse de bois sombre de notre chambre se dévérouille dans un déclic sec. La seconde suivante, cette même porte se referme sur nos deux silhouettes empressées qui disparaissent dans l'obscurité de la chambre d'hôtel.


	4. Chapter 4

Un grand merci à Ignis et Lauryane pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent, et de plates excuse pour la longue période sans nouveau chapitres... ^^" Néanmoins, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre de Never Let Me Go vous plaira ! :)

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

-Regardez qui voilà! Les éternels retarfataires!

Lâche victorieusement Marwin, notre souffre-douleur, pardon, scénariste préféré d'un ton clair et suffisamment détaché pour que toute l'assemblée puisse profiter de sa remarque des plus sarcastiques. Je ne daigne même pas lui jeter un regard, tandis que Matt s'applique à ce que le sien soit plus noir que la suie, avant que nous ne nous glissions sur une chaise autour de l'immense table de la salle de réunion où a lieu ce matin la distribution des nouveaux scénarios. La distribution des scénarios est l'un des seuls moments avec les shows où toutes les superstars du roster sont réunies au même endroit, d'autant plus lorsque, comme aujourd'hui, il s'agit d'une distribution générale dans laquelle chacun recevra quelque chose à faire. Il faut dire que Summerslam se prépare déjà avec quelques mois d'avance, et les scénaristes s'en donnent à coeur joie ! C'est toujours un grand renouveau lors de cette période suivant Wrestlemania et précédant LE pay-per-view de l'été. Et c'est d'ailleurs certainement ce qui explique le fait que Marwin et son équipe s'affairent actuellement à trier des liasses et des liasses de papier contenant nos futurs rôles à jouer dans les semaines à venir.

-Tu étais passée où hier soir ?  
-... Au même endroit que toi, juqu'au dernière nouvelles. Soufflé-je à Barbara, incrédule.  
-Mais non ! Après dix heures du soir j'entend ! Quand les choses sérieuses ont commencées !  
-Ah ... On est repartis. Certaines personnes m'avaient littéralement dégouté de l'endroit !

Lâché-je dans un grimace désaprobatrice en disant long sur les circonstances de notre départ, à Matt et moi. Barbara scrute mes yeux de ses deux pupilles azurs, avant d'opiner, ravalant sa remarque cynique aux vues des circonstances qu'elles semblent comprendre. Puis, dans un léger haussement d'épaules, elle reprend :

-Parce que tu as raté pas mal de choses ! A commencer par Céleste !  
-Céleste ?

Répété-je, surprise, en cherchant des yeux la jeune femme blonde assise quelque chaises plus loin. son regard se fait fuyant, et à peine ai-je posé les yeux sur elle qu'elle m'adresse un léger sourire embarassé avant de soigneusement détourner le regard, trouvant soudain un certain intérêt à la table.

-C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air étrange ce matin...  
-Maintenant, jette un coup d'oeil à Paul.

Le ton sans appel de Barbara ne me fait pas hésiter une seule seconde. Paul est confortablement installé entre Drew et Nathalya. L'une de ses mains est trop occupée à ébourriffer ses cheveux constamment en désordre pour remarquer mon regard inquisiteur à la recherche du moindre détail suspect, alors que son autre main est rejetée derrière sa chaise, lui donnant un air passablement ailleurs.

-Tu ne le trouves pas particulièrement mal coiffé ce matin ?

Me souffle Barbara en pesant chacun de ses mots, dans un sourire explicite et un éclat lubrique brillant de ses deux immenses yeux couleur océan. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour que le lien pervers ne se tisse dans ma tête, alors que je reviens sur une Céleste se terrant de plus en plus sur elle-même.

-Attend... Tu veux dire que Céleste et Paul ... Alors ça, pour une surprise !

Articulé-je en réprimant un éclat de rire. Céleste possède l'un des caractères les plus enflammés que je connaisse, c'est une fille qui pourrait être sympathique ... Pourvu qu'on ne lui cherche pas de poux. Chose que n'avaient pas compris Heath et Paul jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent littéralement hurler dessus dans les règles de l'art. Histoire classée. Jusqu'à hier. Un sourire satisfait étire mes lèvres alors que je réprime difficilement un fou rire face à la remarque cocasse que me murmure Barbara à l'oreille. Mais alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre, ma remarque est coupée nette par la voix grave de Marwin qui résonne dans la pièce pendant que l'équipe à ses cotés achève de former des liasses de nos futurs scénarios.

-Bon. Tout d'abord bonjour à tous, et merci pour votre ponctualité ! –J'imagine son regard narquois se posant sur nous, mais si c'est le cas, je l'ignore superbement.- Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui, c'est une distribution générale aujourd'hui, vu que Summerslam approchent, les scénarios que vous allez recevoir aujourd'hui sont donc valables pour un petit moment. Et j'espère que…

Mais je n'écoute déjà plus. En revanche, je me maudis d'être aussi peu attentive, de ne pas réussir à m'accrocher aux choses que l'on me dit lorsque cela m'ennuie. Si comme Barbara, comme Matt, comme la grande majorité des gens autour de cette table, je n'avais pas cette fâcheuse manie de toujours regarder ailleurs, certainement que je serais toujours à suivre les paroles de Marwin d'une oreille attentive. Mais il a fallut que je détourne mon regard pour le laisser vagabonder sur les autres superstars présentes autour de cette table. Tous suivent attentivement ce qu'on leur raconte, grand bien leur fait. Et mon regard croise inévitablement celui de la seule autre personne ici présente qui n'ait pas la volonté de suivre ce que Marwin blablate. Evidemment. Phil.

A l'instant même où je croise ses deux pupilles zébrées d'or, je sais que je suis fichue. Que je ne peux plus rien faire pour m'en sortir. C'est comme une crise de masochisme aiguë. Ce dialogue silencieux entre ou au cours duquel la colère doit se lire dans mes yeux. Phil affiche un léger sourire flottant, et alors que je fais tous les efforts du monde pour m'enfuir de ce contact visuel qui fait remonter en moi des sentiments des plus contradictoires, lui s'en délecte, me dévisageant avec attention tandis que je tente de fuir. Que je me débat face à son regard pétillant qui m'attire comme un trou noir et dans lequel je suis tombée telle al pire idiote qui soit. C'est à peine si je sens le contact de la main de Barbara, qui me secoue énergiquement l'épaule.

-Eden !

Je me retourne dans un sursaut, m'arrachant du regard de Phil comme si ce mouvement trop brusque m'avait griffé le visage, pour me heurter à celui, inquiet et interrogateur de Barbara.

-Ca va ?  
-Oui oui, ça va…

Lâché-je évasivement avant de me tourner vers Marwin qui répète une dernière fois mon prénom, impatient. Lorsqu'il observe que je suis enfin attentive, l'insulte qu'il retient de justesse se fait sentir par toute la salle, et je sens Matt sourire à mes cotés. Agacer Marwin fait certainement parti de ses occupations favorites, tant il le haït viscéralement. Une jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'année fait glisser sur la table une liasse de papier, que Matt attrape de justesse avant qu'elle ne finisse sa course au sol pour me la tendre dans un sourire. Ses doigts demeurent quelques secondes contre les miens lorsque je récupère mon scénario, mais lorsque je croise son regard, ce n'est pas une lueur attendrie que j'y trouve mais un air désolé. Désolé ? De quoi donc ? Qui Marwin a-t-il appelé ? Mes yeux entament un bref tour de table avant que je ne choisisse la solution plus rapide en tournant la première page de mon script, sur laquelle est certainement écrit les nom des principaux acteurs de la feud dont je vais faire partie. Je m'attends au pire. Eve ? Elizabeth ? Nathalie ? … Milena ? Les sœurs Bella ? A la réflexion, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire… Et pourtant… Je me statufie nette sur place lorsque mon regard traduit les lettres collées à la suite les unes des autres. Nerveusement, je relie une nouvelle fois, puis une autre, puis une dernière, avant d'enfin aller chercher du soutient dans le regard de Matt. Celui-ci à le nez collé dans son scénario, et lorsqu'il se redresse, son sourire joyeux mute en grimace, avant qu'il ne se parre à nouveau de cet air désolé. Jusqu'à Summerslam. Presque quatre mois. Quatre mois à devoir bosser aux cotés de Stuart Bennett.

Ce dernier affiche un sourire satisfait, alors qu'il échange quelques mots avec Jacob, assit à ses cotés, paroles qui semblent d'ailleurs amuser les deux, avant que Stuart ne redresse la tête, sentant certainement le regard haineux que je lui jette et qui, s'il pouvait trancher, l'aurait déjà décapité une bonne dizaine de fois. Le sourire qu'il m'offre ne fait que faire redoubler d'ardeur mes envies meurtrières, et je me contente de grommeler une insulte à son encontre qu'il n'est pas -encore- en mesure d'entendre, avant de me tourner vers Barbara, qui vient de recevoir son scénario elle aussi.

-Alors ?  
-Je vais devoir me coltiner Eve pendant quelques semaines, mais le coté positif, c'est qu'au moins, on pourra bosser ensemble cette fois !

M'annonce-t-elle tous sourires en tournant brièvement les pages sur lesquelles je vois nos deux noms défiler.

-Et toi ?  
-Stuart. Répondis-je simplement, et Barbara grimace avant de me lancer un sourire rassurant.  
- Bah, ce n'est que pour quelques temps, ensuite on pourra enfin rebosser ensemble !  
-C'est vrai ! Et toi monsieur muscles ?

Lancé-je à Matt qui vient de se pencher vers nous, enserrant ma taille de ses deux bras pour laisser sa tête reposer sur mon épaule. Son nouveau surnom du moment le fais rire, et d'entendre ses intonations joyeuses me redonne un peu plus le sourire.

-Je vais encore devoir me taper John… -Il s'arrêt un instant à l'ouïe d'un énergique « J'ai entendu Matt ! Je vais te laminer dès qu'on sort de cette salle ! » provenant de quelques chaises plus loin, avant de reprendre :- Et visiblement, ils ne sont pas encore bien décidés sur la fin … M'enfin, je lirais tout ça ce soir… Sauf si j'ai autre chose de mieux à faire.

Et pour ponctuer sa phrase, Matt me dépose un baiser dans le coup, tout ce qu'il y a de plus suggestif, à tel point que Barbara nous lâche un sourire amusé avant de s'enquérir du scénario de Kofi, son second voisin.

-… Comme éplucher le mien par exemple ? Lancé-je à Matt en riant, et celui-ci jette un rapide coup d'œil au paquet de feuille qui trône sur la table avant d'hausser négligemment les épaules.  
-Ce n'est qu'un exemple bien sûr…

Me réponds celui-ci avant de se redresser en glissant discrètement sa main dans mon dos avant de se tourner vers Marwin qui achève cette distribution de scénarios par quelques petits mots agréables que personne n'écoute réellement. La séance close s'achève ainsi et la grande et lumineuse salle de réunion se vide en quelques secondes seulement. Je m'empresse de me joindre au flot de personne, attrapant la main de Matt pour le tirer à ma suite, mais celui-ci demeure assis, en grande conversation avec John à propos de la future feud qu'ils vont entretenir. Un bref regard vers le fond de la salle m'indique que Stuart et Phil ne sont pas encore sortis, et je lance brièvement à mon homme de me rejoindre en haut avant de me faufiler entre les superstars pour quitter cette salle le plus vite posisble, mon scénario entre les mains. Je n'ai aucunement envie de croiser ni l'un, ni l'autre, et encore moins les deux ensembles. Fort heureusement, je parvient à filer suffisamment vite et m'empresse de gagner les escaliers pour pouvoir regagner ma chambre tranquillement. A peine y ai-je mis les pieds que j'envoie valser mes vêtements pour me faire couler un immense bain brûlant et m'y glisser, mon nouveau scénario à la main.

Je m'arrête à nouveau sur la première page. Sous le nom de Stuart est inscrit celui de Paul, et cette simple vision m'arrache un sourire de contentement. Quelques lignes plus bas apparaît celui de Barbara, et je commence enfin à me dire que finalement, tout ne se passera pas si mal que ça…

Grand mal me fait.

Au fil des pages, je me sens me décomposer sur place, comme si l'équipe des scénaristes s'était immiscée dans mon esprit pour créer la pire mise en scène que je pouvais imaginer. Les dernières pages achèvent de me dérouter, et c'est une main hésitante que je lâche négligemment le paquet de feuille qui tombe sur le carrelage lustré de la salle de bain dans un bruit sourd. C'est moment précis que choisi Matt pour entrer dans notre chambre et m'appeler d'un ton enjoué. Je prends quelques secondes pour me défaire de mon air des plus abattus avant de lui répondre que je suis dans la salle de bain, et ma voix doit sonner faux car il s'empresse de m'interroger pour savoir si tout va bien.

-Ca va !

M'empressé-je de répondre, et il s'écoule à nouveaux quelques secondes avant que son visage soucieux n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte.

* * *

-Tout va bien, tu es sûre ?

M'enquis-je, inquiet. La voix d'Eden sonne faux, tout comme le sourire se voulant convaincu qu'elle m'adresse lorsque je me glisse dans la salle de bain. Son scénario git, au sol, et je devine sans grandes difficultés qu'elle l'a lu en entier et qu'elle n'en est pas vraiment satisfaite. Du bout des doigts, je le ramasse et feuillette les pages avant de le poser sur un coin du lavabo et de m'asseoir à coté de la baignoire, passant mes doits dans ses cheveux à moitié trempés.

-Ils n'ont pas été très sympa ?  
-Pas trop, non … Mais bon. Depuis le temps que je voulais passer heel …  
-Oui, mais passer heel aux cotés de Stuart, ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi tu t'attendais ?  
-Pas vraiment…  
-Il faut dire que si il y a bien une personne qui le déteste ici, c'est toi.

Lâché-je en riant, me rapprochant un peu plus pour qu'Eden puisse laisser sa tête aller sur mon épaule.

-Tu vas être trempé … Me souffle-t-elle.  
-Je m'en fous, Répondis-je simplement en haussant les épaules, Allez, tu verras, demain ça passera mieux, il faut juste que ça décante.  
-Je sais. Mais disons que je suis un peu … Surprise.  
-Tu m'étonnes !

Eden lâche un rictus amer, typique des moments où elle ravale sa colère pour rester professionnelle. J'ignore partiellement ce que Stuart lui a fait, et à vrai dire, je préfère l'ignorer, mais la haine qu'elle lui voue est viscérale. Derrière les façades, je sais qu'elle lui en veut profondément, comme j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un être en colère contre un autre au sein de cette compagnie. Certainement que les prochaines semaines à venir mettrons ses nerfs à vif. Mais Eden garde la tête haute. C'est une personne fière. Elle ne s'abaissera jamais à perdre ses moyens, surtout pas devant Stuart. Un sourire amusé se dessine soudainement sur ma bouche à cette pensée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Rien, c'est juste que j'étais entrain de songer que notre petit anglais allait lui aussi passer un mauvais moment. Je pense qu'il ressortira avec un quotat de cynisme et de sarcasmes explosant tous les records !

Ma remarque semble amuser Eden, qui ajoute qu'à la réflexion, c'est vrai qu'elle va enfin pouvoir lui faire gentiment comprendre qu'il faudrait sérieusement qu'il calme son égo, et je me réjouis de la voir retrouver un peu le sourire.

* * *

-Bonjour Eden ! Tu es matinale aujourd'hui !  
-Stuart.

Répondis-je simplement sans pour le moins tourner la tête, ni esquisser le moindre mouvement, et j'observe du coin de l'œil que cette fois ci, il ne manifeste lui non plus aucune intention de s'approcher pour me faire la bise. Certainement que son cuisant échec passé lui suffit, et j'en suis entièrement satisfaite. J'ai abandonné Matt dans les draps de notre lit ce matin pour partir plus tôt à l'entraînement, et avoir le temps de relativiser sur ce qui allait se passer dans les semaines à venir et les meurtres que je devrais me forcer à ne pas commettre. Au départ, j'ai tenté de me résonner en me convainquant, ou tout du moins en essayant de me convaincre, que j'allais peut être trouvé en Stuart une personne charmante sur laquelle j'avais de gros apriori infondés. Mais c'est plus fort que moins, la simple vision de son sourire satisfait m'agace. D'autant plus que l'heure de tranquillité que je m'attendais à avoir pour travailler mon introspection et calmer mes pulsions de violence à l'égard de Mr Benett ici présent s'est trouvée réduite à 15 minuscules minutes, autant dire rien du tout. L'unique avantage que je vois à son arrivée et qu'il est venu seul, sans le rouquin frustré et le playboy en chef. Et sans Phil ou Stephen. Ce qui est tout aussi bien.

-Tu as lu le scénario d'hier ?  
-Je l'ai lu, oui.

Répondis-je simplement et du ton le plus lugubre que je suis capable d'adopter pour plomber la conversation. Stuart trouve malgré tout le courage de lancer un léger « Moi aussi. C'est intéressant ce qu'ils nous ont proposé. Tu ne trouves pas ? », comme si de rien n'étais. Je suis tentée de nier simplement, mais il serait bien capable d'insister en me demandant pourquoi et ce que je n'ai pas trouvé enrichissant dans ce scénario de malheur, et je me contente donc d'opiner lentement sans détacher mon regard de Nick, lui aussi matinal ce matin, qui s'entraîne à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le soupire désespéré qui me parvient du coté de Stuart m'arrache un sourire de satisfaction, qui mute rapidement en grimace lorsque je le vois descendre de son appareil pour contourner le mien et venir se planter exactement en face de moi, m'empêchant de continuer à contempler mon collègue blond platine se débattre avec sa paire d'écouteurs.

-Tu sais regarder les gens quand tu leur parles ?  
-Seulement les gens que j'apprécie. Je viens de déjeuner, ça sera dommage de tout rendre maintenant.  
-Très drôle. Eden, on doit bosser ensemble pour les mois à venir, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas commencer sur de bonnes bases pour une fois ?

Sa phrase me fait piler nette, et j'arrête mon mouvement au beau milieu de ma course, déclenchant un sifflement strident en bloquant soudainement tout l'intégralité du mécanisme du tapis de course. Je descends d'un mouvement leste et attrape ma serviette pour éponger brièvement mon visage en sueur avant de planter mon regard dans celui de Stuart, qui semble voir venir la remarque acerbe que je m'apprête à lui servir sur un plateau d'argent. Et celle-ci ne se fait effectivement pas attendre.

-Si tu voulais commencer sur de bonnes bases, il fallait y réfléchir l'année dernière.  
-Tu t'en vas ?  
-A ton avis.  
-Et l'entraînement ?  
-Il était foutu en l'air à l'instant exact où tu as passé cette porte.

Lancé-je froidement, attirant sur l'endroit un silence des plus intenses alors que seuls mes pas brisent le silence. Notre nouvelle storyline tous les deux ne débute qu'après Over The Limit. D'ici là, rien ne nous oblige à nous entraîner ensemble, à bosser ensemble, bien que cela ne soit vivement conseillé. Mais dans l'immédiat, je me sens incapable de remettre un pied dans la pièce et me retrouver face à lui sans lui écraser mon poing dans la figure. Et j'ai bien peur que cette situation ne dure plus longtemps que je ne le croyais…


End file.
